All in the Chemical Reaction
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: If you were to take these three individuals and use chemistry as a way of demonstrating their relationship, it would probably blow up in your face before you even started. Pairing: Lavi/Allen/Kanda. Rated for safety.


I'm an absolute sucker for Kanda Yuu and when it comes to pairing him with someone I'm always torn between Lavi and Allen. So I came up with a compromise! I created my OT3, the only one I've ever had.

This came about while I toiled in writer's block. It's structured a little oddly (to me anyway), but I like it. I hope you enjoy it a little bit too. ^_^

* * *

**All in the Chemical Reaction**

Lavi. Allen Walker. Kanda Yuu.

One wouldn't immediately think that they would be in any sort of relationship that was remotely more than friends. Except they were.

If you were to take these three individuals and use chemistry as a way of demonstrating their relationship, it would probably blow up in your face before you even started, whether it is only demonstrated verbally or otherwise.

Their chemistry is not one of those safe combinations that you see printed out on an official list in a science lab. No, you might be more inclined to find their particular combination on one of those lists that have a warning label on it (followed by a note of '_use with extreme caution_'; P.S. be aware that injury may result; P.S.S. you probably shouldn't do this period; P.S.S.S seriously, don't do it). So naturally, one would think that this combination might be, probably, avoided at all costs.

It might have been.

If not for three particular reasons.

First, a certain white-haired boy finds that the turbulent (in some cases: violent) reactions of his relationship with Kanda and Lavi are quite satisfactory; especially when it involves either one of them, or both (mmm!), dragging him somewhere private for a moment or two of… _privacy_. But, then, we all know that Allen is a little more than self-sacrificing when it comes to those he loves.

Second, a certain long-haired Japanese boy is new to this entire relationship business and is honestly a horrible judge about the entire situation when Usagi starts to purr his name in his ear and Moyashi does that thing with his tongue; it's all really distracting actually. But, then, we all know that Kanda couldn't give a fuck what the hell chemicals or science-blabber says about anything to do with his life (or those in it).

Thirdly, a certain red-headed apprentice Bookman understands all the implications and complications that can arise from the torrid affair he has found himself wrapped up in (he's not surprised, he saw this coming) with the two beings who hold his psyche together better than all his years of training even if they're just holding him in the physical sense, Allen and Yuu-chan, close and warm and breathing and more than ink (if only for the moment, just right now, this second). But then, we all know Lavi's thought about all this and more and decided to grin broadly and ignore every warning sign in the way.

* * *

Chemical reaction dooms them to combust and implode and end in every explosive way possible.

Reever has a going betting pool on how long it will take for one of them to end up dead; they already end up in the infirmary on occasion due to their own stupidity, after all. Eventually the Finders found their way into it too. For some reason Komui doesn't take part, smiling a curious kind of smile as he watches.

It's impossible to miss the bubble and burn and smoke signals indicating destruction.

"For the last fucking time, Moyashi, I am not going with you!"

"But-"

"Fuck. No."

"It's just to get a couple things for the Science Division! I can't carry it all on my own, Bakanda!"

"Then you shouldn't have fucking volunteered to go! Deal with it!"

"Bakanda, why are you being such a pri-"

"Finish that sentence and die, Moyashi!"

"Aw, Yuu-chan is so mean! Moyashi just wants to be around Yuu."

"Stay out of this Lavi/Baka-Usagi!"

"What? It's the truth isn't it?"

"Ha. Who'd want to be around a stuck-up prick?"

"You. Shut up, Baka-Usagi. And you, Moyashi, can go get run over in the street for all I care!"

"See! You love each other so much!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll go on my own! Stupid…"

"Baka-Usagi!"

"Woah! Hey, Yuu-chan, watch out that this is shARP!"

"Get back here!"

By dinner, you could see the tension simmering underneath the surface of their silence. It has to happen soon, they think. It'll be all over by tomorrow, they believe.

The next morning, it isn't all over. With the rising sun comes three Exorcists with decent moods toward each other (Kanda isn't scowling at anyone anyway) and the impending signs of destruction are all but gone.

They don't understand. Like clockwork, the chemicals begin to react again, and like clockwork everything resets again the next day. How? Why? They're a disaster waiting to happen!

Reever makes such a comment in passing as he struggles to prevent a stack of papers nearing seven feet high from toppling over. It's meant for Johnny but it is Komui who responds.

"A chemical disaster? Why, Section Leader Reever, what makes you say such a thing?" Komui questions, looking dramatically aghast.

He draws rather stupefied stares from his staff and Reever rambles off a list of reasons numbering in the high fifties. The time they all stumbled into the infirmary, suffering the wrath of the Head Nurse which only grew when she discovered the bruises and broken bones were due to their own idiotic scuffle. The time they were all sent on a mission together and came back with Allen and Kanda on the verge of murdering each other with their bare hands while Lavi laughed until he lost his balance. The time that Allen knocked Kanda's soba out of the samurai's hands, resulting in Kanda chasing Allen with Mugen and Lavi sporting a black lip and swollen lip for laughing about it.

Reever has to stop when he sees the fond smile on Komui's lips with each rambled recollection.

"Isn't it amazing?" Komui muses, leaning back in his chair, "That they are still together."

"More like impossible, sir." Reever said, raising a brow.

Komui tsk'd quietly as he picked up his coffee and took a sip. As he set it down he said, "Ah, but you've overlooked something, Reever-kun."

"And what would that be, sir?" Reever asked, exasperation beginning to creep in as he returned to stabilizing the stack of papers. He was beginning to have the sneaking suspicion that Komui was just trying to prolong the conversation to avoid work.

"It's simple. You forgot a very important chemical, Reever-kun."

Reever rolled his eyes and was about to snap that the eccentric man return to work when he was cut off by a surprisingly confession.

"They _love_ each other."

Reever glanced at Komui's broad smile and then at the similarly startled Johnny and Tapp. Then Johnny smiled and shrugged, as if saying 'well what can you say to that'. Reever watched them walk over to their respective work spaces, contemplating to himself about something rather important.

As he got the stack to sit straight and not wobble when he moved away, Reever decided.

The next meeting for the betting pool, he would be switching his bet on how long they would last to: _for years to come_.

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
